Yu-gi-oh Hallo-Arc
by Gentyman
Summary: It's Halloween now! And Yuri mischievous spirit is just waiting to prank someone. Particularly a poor soul named Fusion-I mean Yugo! As Rin "mysteriously" disappears, Yugo is pissed, and he wants his best friend. Little does he know that this is part of Yuri's prank.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri had an idea. What was this idea you may ask. Well, the first Halloween the 4 dimensions celebrated together was coming up. So, Yuri decided to pull a prank. However, he couldn't do it alone. He needed help from someone. He had two people in mind that could help, Dennis Mackfield and Sora Shiun'in.

He saw the two walking out of class talking to each other. This was the perfect opportunity to tell them.

"Sora, Dennis!" Yuri exclaimed with a playful tone.

"Yeah?" Sora asked. He hasn't interacted much with Yuri up until now, so he is surprised that Yuri is talking to him right now.

"Well. I decided that since Halloween is coming up, the three of us should pull a prank on some people. Particularly Fusion." Yuri informed them.

"Fusion? Oh, you're talking about Yugo!" Dennis realized.

"Yes Yugo Fusion whatever you want to call him. So, we're going to go Rin, and ask her to pretend to be kidnapped. Then, when he gets a lead, I'll appear wearing a costume on a certain someone. I'll challenge him to a duel. Then, we'll go from there." Yuri told them.

"Wait, why are we included then?" Sora asked.

"Shiun'in, you go to Standard and try to steal Yuya Sakaki's deck! Mackfield, you go to Xyz and steal Yuto's deck! Bring them to me, then I will combine the three of our decks. Don't worry, after the prank is done, I will give the decks back." Yuri told them.

At this, Sora and Dennis grinned, this was going to be fun.

Later-In Standard

Sora came out of the dimensional portal. Seeing that he has arrived in Standard, he grinned, it was time for the plan to commence. He saw that as he had planned, he was transported right next to Yuya's house. He knocked on the door. After waiting for a bit. The door opened, the person who opened it was Yuya.

"Sora? I thought you were at Academia. Why are you here?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya, nice to see you again. I was wondering if I could take your deck for about one or two days. Yuya gave him a skeptical look.

"Why? You're not going to throw it into a toilet are you?" Yuya asked.

"What! No! I'm not going to do that. Fine, I'll guess I'll tell you." Sora said as he began to tell Yuya about Yuri's prank.

"Oh, that's why. Hmm, just make sure Yuri doesn't mess around with my deck." Yuya told Sora.

"Alright, I might even record their duel, I'll show it to you if you want." Sora offered Yuya.

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be real funny! Anyways, tell Yuri I wished him good luck." Yuya told Sora.

"Alright! Thanks Teacher!" Sora exclaimed.

At the same time-In the Xyz dimension

"So… Let me get this straight, you want to take my deck, give it to Yuri so he can combine his, Yuya's, and my decks together AND prank Yugo in the process?" Yuto asked Dennis.

"That's about it. How about it, Yuto-kun?" Dennis asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Yuto sighed. "Drop the honorifics. Fine, I'll let you have my deck. However, if I find out my deck isn't back in the next two days, I'm coming for you and Yuri."

"Fine by me. Thanks Yuto, you won't regret this!" Dennis exclaimed as he went inside to get Yuto's deck.

"Or will I regret this?" Yuto asked himself.

At the same time-In the Synchro dimension

Yuri was currently trying to convince Rin into joining in on the prank. Since Yugo is really protective of her, it will make a great reaction. They were talking in the orphanage, Yuri was wearing his Academia outfit without his cape. The children were toying around with his cape. However, Yuri hasn't noticed this yet. Meanwhile, Rin is wearing a pink singlet with yellow shorts.

"So you want me to pretend getting kidnapped. You leave a note for Yugo saying that you kidnapped me. Then, he finds me "beat up" and sees that you're behind this. THEN, you duel him with YOUR deck, YUYA'S deck, and YUTO'S deck combined? That's a crazy idea!" Rin exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and leans forward.

"I know it seems really weird but trust me. Sora will get it taped, and once it's all over we will all look back at it as a good memory for everyone except Fusion! So, it's a win win!" Yuri exclaimed with pure happiness as he held up his hands in excitement.

"And, how are you going to get Yuto and Yuya's deck?" Rin asked with an interested look.

"Oh, Shiun'in Sora and Mackfield Dennis are already dealing with them" Yuri told her.

"Hmm. Fine, I'll do it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes! Thank you! You won't regret this!" Yuri exclaimed as he was shaking Rin's hand while Rin was looking at him with a confused look.

 **Well guys, that's it for the chapter. Sorry for having be so short. However, this fanfic won't be that long anyway. I might do chapter 12 of my other fanfic Pendulum of Hope very quickly before updating this again. But, we'll see what happens. Next chapter, we get to see what Yuri is dressing up as AND we get to see Yugo get scared and worried. Along with getting pissed off.**

 **Anyway, see ya guys next chapter, take care goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugo was currently on his d-wheel, coming back from Crow's. But, instead of talking about what he did there, we're going to talk about now. Anyways, it was night, and Yugo was running late due to Tanner breaking a prat of his d-wheel, so he had to wait for Crow to fix it (Yes Yugo's d-wheel was fixed from when it was destroyed in Academia by now.)

Yugo stopped off at the orphanage. He parked the d-wheel nearby and went inside. After he went into his room, he saw a note on his bed. Yugo picked up the note and read, widening his eyes and immediately got both scared and angry.

 _Hello Fusion. You're probably REEEEALY pissed off right now while reading this. But I'll keep going on! Anyway, you know that green-haired female you're so fond of. Well, I kidnapped her, AGAIN! And, well, let's just say I wasn't very nice with her unlike the last time. She's not looking so well here, she keeps crying out for you while I beat her up! It's very enjoyable to be honest! If you want to save her and get beaten again, then stop by. We'll do this at the place where your adventure all started! Well, anyways, I got to go back to torturing your friend if you don't mind! BYE!_

 _Your Best Buddy,_

 _Yuri_

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yugo yelled as he dashed out of his room and got his d-wheel. He took out his deck and got Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and held it up to the sky.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Take me to Heartland!" Yugo yelled as his card began to glow as he and his duel disk disappeared, leaving his duel disk behind. Unknown to Yugo, he had dropped the note, and it fell to the ground with the back face up, there was also some text on it.

 _P.S. If you're so dense that you go to Heartland, COME TO WHERE I FIRST MET YOU! YOU KNOW, THE PLACE WHERE I KIDNAPPED YOUR GIRLFRIEND. Good times. :)_

* * *

In Heartland

Yuto was currently walking to Heartland Duel School,ever since Heartland was starting to be rebuilt, the duel school opened soon after. Yuto decided to skip out and help rebuild, so this will be his first class back since the invasion. He was REALLY, REALLY EXCITED… Until Yugo teleported out of nowhere and fell on top of him.

"OW! Yugo! What are you doing here?!" Yuto exclaimed.

Yugo quickly got off and saw Yuto, who he mistook as Yuri.

"I FOUND YOU YURI! Don't even think about running! Where is Rin?!" Yugo yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking to Yuto, not Yuri.

"Seriously. I'm not Yuri, I'm Yuto." Yuto told him with an annoyed expression.

"Shut up! You're just trying to sound like Yuto in order to fake me out. Heck, you even copied his weird hairstyle!" Yugo yelled.

"MY hairstyle! Look at you! Have you ever looked in the mirror!" Yuto yelled back.

"Heh! Oh, wait… oh crap that is you Yuto." Yugo realized.

"What gave it away?" Yuto asked with sarcasm.

"Yuri can't good imitations." Yugo told Yuto.

"I was being sarcastic." Yuto told him.

"No time! I need to go! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, take me back to the Synchro dimension!" Yugo yelled as he started to disappear. A green light shone as Yuto covered his eyes, when he opened them, Yugo was gone.

"That was weird." Yuto said to himself as he eventually just shrugged his shoulders and just walked to his school acting like nothing ever happened.

THE END

No I'm kidding that's not the end.

* * *

Somewhere else in Heartland

Yugo appeared out of nowhere and fell on top of something. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in someone's house. He didn't recognize the place, but then, he had heard singing. He turned his head to a door and saw the lights were on. He turned the doorknob and ran in, immediately, he slipped and fell to the ground because of the wet floor. The singing stopped, water was heard running. Whoever it was, they were taking a shower. The person opened up the curtains slowly. The person had black hair and was a girl. It was Ruri. When she saw Yugo, she immediately hid behind the curtains and screamed so loud, the entire house could hear it. And whenever Ruri screamed, who would come to rescue but her overprotective brother Shun Kurosaki.

Shun ran into the room and saw the door open, he ran into the bathroom. "Ruri! What's wrong?" He saw Yugo lying down on the floor with a scared look on his face. When Kurosaki Shun was mad, it was basically a death wish for the person who made him mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE FUSION!" Shun yelled at the top of his lungs as he punched Yugo on the head so hard, his head was hit the floor… hard!

"OW! IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO!" Yugo retorted.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE OR ELSE YOU WILL BE FEELING SOMETHING WORSE THAN PAIN! ACTUALLY, WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE FEELING IS NOTHING! I GUESS YOU CAN TELL WHERE I AM GOING! Shun yelled as picked up Yugo and started strangling him.

"Stop brother! It was an accident!" Ruri exclaimed as she peeked out from the curtains.

"ME KICKING YUGO OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND HUNTING HIM DOWN AND SNAPPING HIS NECK IS THE ACCIDENT!" Shun yelled. Meanwhile, Yugo was in immense pain as he kept grunting and groaning in pain.

"Let me go it was an accident!" Yugo begged, not wanting to be sent to heaven. Shun let him go and threw him out of the bathroom. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shun ran out and stood above Yugo with fire in his eyes.

"Get-out-of-here, OR ELSE…" Shun trailed off before Yugo interrupted.

"OK OK OK I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!" Yugo yelled as he pulled out Clear Wing.

"CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON! GET ME CLOSE TO RIN, NOT IN SOMEONE'S HOUSE!" Yugo yelled as he disappeared again.

"That was a little harsh brother." Ruri told him from the bathroom.

"Hmph… that will teach him. Thank god, I thought it was Yuto! I was really going to be mad then." Shun said.

* * *

In the Synchro dimension

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Yugo yelled as he realized where he was. He was on top of a roof.

"That's it! If you gotta do something you gotta do it yourself! I'm lucky to be back in Synchro!" Yugo exclaimed as he made his way off of the roof.

Conveniently, he saw a girl with green hair on the near him.

"Rin! I found you!" Yugo ran over to Rin but stopped as he saw her condition. She was "unconscious" and she had "blood" on most of her boots, shorts, jacket, on her face, and in her hair.

"Rin! What did Yuri do to you?!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Yuri?" A voice asked.

"What!" Yugo exclaimed as someone jumped over the wall. When Yugo saw his face, he immediately got worried, it was one of the many people he had feared. He hasn't met him physically before, but has seen him through certain memories that popped into this head when he was absorbed into his conscious when Yuya revived him by absorbing Yuri. And this time, he was a human. His white hair and similar face all but gave it away. It was him... The demon duelist that brings terror to all people... Zarc.

* * *

 **Finished! Next chapter is the last one for this short fanfic. I hope you guys at least were amused by what I out in this chapter. But I suck at humor so probably not. Anyways, if you're wondering why Zarc is here, well I'm not telling, you guys have to find out.** **N**

 **No I am not a pervert for putting Ruri in the shower in this. Yeah, you thought you would get that, HELL NO! I'm not like that kind of person.**

 **Anyways, next chapter, Yugo is going to duel "Zarc."**

 **Also, sorry about the late update for the short chapter, I was working a bit on chapter 12 on my other fanfic.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Take care, goodbye!**


	3. Zarc vs Yugo?

"Y-you're Z-Z-Zarc!" Yugo couldn't believe his eyes he should be within Reira, and even then his soul should be purified.

"Yes, I'm Zarc, the one and powerful Supreme King blah blah blah." 'Zarc' told Yugo before getting a sadistic smile.

"Never mind that, why are you here? You're supposed to be in Reira!" Yugo yelled.

"Oh, am I? Well, ta daaaaaaaaaaaa! Time to reveal the shocking truth! You see, when my foolish Standard Counterpart made the stupid baby smile, I felt a little tingle in my soul, next thing I know, POOF! I'm back in my own body! The sad thing is, I didn't have the ability of pendulum, and I didn't have my dragons. BUT, where there's a way, there's a will! Or, is the other way around? Whatever, I hunted down the other 3 counterparts, I beat them, they weren't even a challenge. So, I have 3 of the dragons back AND, since I absorbed my Standard counterpart, I could use pendulum. Now I'm going to get you inside of me" Zarc yelled.

"Gross! I'm not going to do that!" Yugo exclaimed.

"It's your fate! Fate for us to become one so we can destroy EVERYTHING! Duel me! However, I won't be using MY deck, you see, when I beat your counterparts I took their decks as well as their dragons, so I'll be using their decks combined, just to prove how weak you are!" Zarc lied. In reality, it was Yuri dressed up as Zarc. But that's not all, at some point earlier, Yuri asked Akaba Reiji to do something so that at this time every channel in all 4 dimensions would see this. So, currently, a lot of people were seeing him and Yugo about to duel.

"Fine, but if I beat you, you HAVE to hand over Yuya Yuto and Yuri!" Yugo exclaimed as both duelists activated their duel disks.

DUEL!

"I'll go first! When I control no cards, I can activate the magic card Speedraw! I can draw two cards, then, I have to discard a Speedroid monster! I discard Tri Eyed Dice! Now, when I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax!" Yugo exclaimed.

Beigomax: Level 3, 1200 Atk, 600 Def

"Now, I summon Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo exclaimed.

Red-Eyed Dice: Level 1, 100 Atk, 100 Def

"Now, I'm tune my level 3 Beigomax with the level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4, High-Speedroid Sharp Sword Revolt Rip Zuru!" Yugo chanted as Rip Zuru came in at great speeds.

Rip Zuru: Level 4, 1300 Atk, 1600 Def

"I set one card and end my turn." Yugo concluded.

"Hmph, pitiful. My turn, draw! Perfect. You will meet your end soon, and I'll have it be by one of the dimension dragons! Probably Starving Venom, I mean, he is the one who ended you last time." Zarc said.

"Damn you…" Yugo trailed off.

"Watch true power! I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc declared as he slapped the pendulum cards on the edge of his duel disk.

"With this I can special summon monsters whose levels are 2 to 7! Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Carve an arc of destruction across the aether! Pendulum summon! Show yourself, my monster servants!" Zarc declared as 4 beams came out of the portal.

"Pendulum Summon?!" Yugo exclaimed with shock. "Those are Yuya's cards!"

"First, is Predator Plants Darlingtonia Cobra! Second is Phantom Knights Cloven Helm! Third is Phantom Knights Fragile Armor! Last but not least is the beautiful dragon with dual-colored eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Zarc yelled as his monsters appeared.

Darlingtonia Cobra: Level 3, 1000 Atk, 1500 Def

Cloven Helm: Level 4, 1500 Atk, 500 Def

Fragile Armor: Level 4, 1000 Atk, 2000 Def

Odd Eyes: Level 7, 2500 Atk, 2000 Def

"Odd Eyes!" Yugo exclaimed. Looks like Zarc wasn't kidding.

"I activate Darlingtonia Cobra's effect, when it is special summoned, I can add a Fusion card to my hand! How about that Fusion!" Zarc taunted. At that comment, Yugo got pissed,

"It's not Fusion! It's Yugo! God damn it, why can't anyone get it right!" Yugo yelled as he held the sides of his head.

"Well Fusion, I will activate the Pendulum Yugo that I just added to my hand…" Zarc began.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Yugo yelled.

"Whatever, shut up and listen. I fuse the Darlingtonia Cobra on the field along with the Stargazer Magician in my pendulum zone! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Zarc chanted as Starving Venom appeared.

Starving Venom: Level 8, 2800 Atk, 2000 Def

"S-seriously." Yugo said.

"Starving Venom's effect activates, he gains attack equal to the attack of all special summoned monsters you control, so, Starving Venom gains 1300 Atk.

Starving Venom: 2800-4100 Atk

"4100 attack!" Yugo exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Who said I'm done! I use the level 4 Phantom Knights Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor to overlay! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc chanted as Yuto's ace monster appeared.

Dark Rebellion: Ram

"No way! 3 of the dragons in one turn!" Yugo exclaimed.

"You're lucky your monster is level 4, otherwise I could use Dark Rebellion's effect, then you would be in BIG trouble! But even still, you aren't in the clear! Battle, go Starving Venom, attack Rip Zuru!" Zarc declared as Starving Venom let out toxic Venom at Yugo's monster.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap Re-dyce-cle! I target a monster a Synchro monster in the extra deck, which will be Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Then, I special summon a Speedroid tuner with it's effect negated from the grave who is going to be red eyed dice, then, a six sided die is rolled. If it's a number I can use to summon Crystal Wing, then I can Synchro summon Crystal Wing using the materials I have on the field! In this case, I need a 4, however, if it isn't a 4, then all monsters on my field are destroyed!" Yugo exclaimed as a die appeared.

"Hoh, that's a big risk." Zarc told Yugo.

"It is, but I just gotta have hope! Go, dice roll!" Yugo yelled as the die flew up into the air. A tense moment was shared between Yugo and Zarc as they waited for the result. The die stopped on the ground, revealing a 4.

"ALL RIGHT! Now, Red-Eyed Dice's level becomes 4, and now I tune the level 4 RIp Zuru with the level 4 Red Eyed Dice! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as Crystal Wing appeared. (I changed Crystal Wing's summoning requirements so it allows Rip Zuru/Puzzle)

Crystal Wing: Level 8, 3000 Atk, 2500 Def

Starving Venom stopped attacking as the toxic venom fell to the ground. "Hmph, I know what Crystal Wing does, I'm not going to run into it like that!" Zarc exclaimed.

"Damn!" Yugo cursed as he clutched his fist.

"I set one card and end my turn. At this moment, Starving Venom's attack returns to 2800. Not bad, but it'll take more than that to beat me!" Zarc boasted in pride.

"I need to end this now! For Rin! My turn, draw! I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Yugo exclaimed.

Double Yoyo: Level 4, 1400 Atk, 1400 Def

"I use his effect to revive Tri Eyed Dice!" Yugo told Zarc.

Tri Eyed Dice: Level 3, 300 Atk, 1500 Def

"I tune the level 4 Double Yoyo with the level 3 Tri Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as his ace appeared.

Clear Wing: Level 7, 2500 Atk, 2000 Def

"I activate the magic card Hi-Speed Re Level! I banish Rip Zuru in order to make Crystal Wing's level 4, then, he gains attack equal to his level times 500!" Yugo exclaimed.

Crystal Wing: Level 8-4, 3000-5000 Atk

"Time to end this! Go! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Starving Venom! This ends it! Whirlwind Krystallos Edge! Crystal Wing's effect, when it battles a level 5 or higher monster, it gains its attack!" Yugo yelled as Crystal Wing slashed through Starving Venom.

Crystal Wing: 5000-7800 Atk

"I activate the trap Damage Diet, all battle damage is halved until the end of the turn!" Zarc exclaimed. Starving Venom was destroyed.

Zarc: 4000-1500 Lp

"Starving Venom's effect activates, when it is destroyed, I can destroy all special summoned monsters you control and inflict damage to you equal to their attack!" Zarc exclaimed.

"I activate Crystal Wing's effect, when a level 5 or higher monster uses it's effect, I can negate the activation and destroy it!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Go! Clear Wing, attack Dark Rebellion!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion were destroyed.

"I set one card and end my turn, Crystal Wing's attack returns to normal at this moment." Yugo concluded.

"My turn, draw!" Zarc exclaimed. He sighed, looks like this was the end. He put his hand over his deck and said, "I surrender."

"Hell Yeah! Wait, you surrendered! Wait, what's so funny?" Yugo asked when he heard Zarc laughing.

Zarc held his clothes and face and ripped them all off. Much to Yugo's surprise, Yuri was revealed in his Academia clothes.

"WHAT?! YURI!" Yugo yelled. Then, he heard a female giggling, he saw Rin standing up laughing so hard along with Yuri.

"RIN! HOW COULD YOU?! YURI! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS ASSFACE!" Yugo demanded.

"It was a Halloween prank!" Yuri exclaimed while laughing.

"WHAT?! Wait, so why do you have Yuto and Yuya's decks, where are they anyway?" Yugo asked.

"I asked them for their decks, or rather, some assistants asked them. Right now, they are probably laughing their heads off in their own dimensions while they are watching this!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Wait what do you mean by that Yuri?" Rin asked.

"I asked Reiji to pull some strings, and he made it so everyone watching tv would see this!" Yuri exclaimed as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT?!" Both Rin and Yugo yelled in shock, however, Yugo was more pissed off. 

"THAT'S IT! YURI, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW!" Yugo yelled as he started chasing Yuri who started running away dodging Yugo's attacks. Rin watched them run off as she looked at herself. She was currently covered in tomato sauce, which looked like blood. She gave a disgusted look.

"Eww… This is going to take me weeks to get all of this off of me!" Rin exclaimed.

 **Finished. Sorry if the duel was disappointing. I had to finish this chapter quick or else I wouldn't have time to finish it. Plus, after today it would be weird writing this fanfic since it was going to be made specifically for Halloween.**

 **Anyways, this was the last chapter in this mini-fanfic. Sooooooooooooooo, yeah.**

 **Anyways, now that I am done with this I can go back to my other fanfiction Pendulum of Hope. I'm currently making chapter 12.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic. By the way, this was supposed to be comedy, it doesn't really matter if I make that many mistakes. Especially since this was only 3 chapters.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys later. Take care, goodbye! :)**


End file.
